Godzilla
' 'Godzilla (ゴジラ, 'Gojira') is the King of the Monsters. He first appeared in Godzilla, which was produced by Toho Company Ltd., in 1954. To date, Toho has produced twenty eight Godzilla films. WARNING: EVERYTHING BELOW IS NON CANNON. IT IS FAN-MADE AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! History Godzilla vs. Gamera Godzilla and Baragon are found in an iceberg in Antarctica. Godzilla and Baragon are freed, fight, and Baragon is killed and eaten by Godzilla. Godzilla escapes to Tokyo and is shot at by tanks and cannons. Godzilla destroys them easily and begins to rampage. Mothra is awakened on Infant Island and goes to Japan to fight Godzilla and uses her antennae rays on Godzilla. Godzilla fights Mothra and kills her. Godzilla escapes out to sea. The Mutant: Hideki Motoori fights Shizuka Moto because he thinks she’s a traitor. Shizuka defeats Hideki and explains that she isn’t a traitor and that she quits the G-Force. Hideki says no you don’t and tries to stop her and is accidentally knocked off a bridge. Hideki falls off the bridge and lands on Gamera, Gamera drops Hideki off back on the bridge then flies out to sea. Three hours later Godzilla is spotted and attacked by several jets, Godzilla destroys them with ease and is attacked by Gamera. The two fight and both severely wound one another. A day later Godzilla arrives in Osaka, shortly afterwards Gamera appears and the two Kaiju fight UNTIL Godzilla defeats Gamera and knocks him in a power plant. Gamera absorbs the electricity and fights Godzilla again, this time managing to defeat Godzilla out. Gamera grabs Godzilla and prepares to fly him out to sea to drop him body. Suddenly Godzilla reawakens and bites Gamera on the arm. Gamera flies Godzilla into outer space in an attempt to stop him but Godzilla fires his Atomic Heat Ray at Gamera and they both fall to the moon. While with the G-Force in Antarctica Hideki discovers a second Godzilla inside an iceberg. Tests are done and it is revealed to be Godzilla’s younger sibling, Hideki and the G-Force name it Goji64. Meanwhile the battle on the moon continues and Godzilla gains the upper hand. Gamera realizes he cannot defeat Godzilla on his own, Gamera unleashes his flames onto Godzilla, flies up behind him and flies him back down to Earth. Gamera drops Godzilla onto a mountain then flies away to try to contact the other Guardians. Gamera flies to the desert and awakens the Guardian: Azure who is asleep inside a mountain. Azure and Gamera fly back to the mountains to find Godzilla is still on the move, meanwhile Goji64 awakens and heads for Japan. Gamera and Azure fly Godzilla to an abandoned city so they can battle, not wanting to endanger anymore lives. The whole time Godzilla bites and claws at them, Gamera drops Godzilla to the ground then Azure charges him. The two trade blows for a moment before Azure brings out his fireballs, managing to force Godzilla to a knee. They go at it for a while until the two charge one another, before they meet a loud roar catches their attention, all the Kaiju look to see that Goji64 had arrived on the battle field. Hideki tracks Goji64 to the abandoned city and sends jets there to deal with the monsters. Meanwhile Shizuka runs into a strange woman, they bump one another and the woman’s glasses fall off revealing her completely yellow eyes. The woman puts her glasses back on and walks away, Shizuka pursues her. Goji64 charged towards Azure with amazing speed and tries to bite him but is stopped by Gamera, Goji64 and Gamera begin combat meanwhile Godzilla continues to fight Azure. Goji and Godzilla beat Gamera and Azure to a pulp and prepare to kill them. That’s when Shizuka discovers that the woman was one of the Underground People, using her powers she summons the Underground People's Weapons: Telesdon, Magular, and a second Baragon. The three monsters fight the battle damaged Goji64, Godzilla, Gamera, and Azure. As much as the three Kaiju try they can’t defeat the heroes, killed by a few atomic blasts. The Underground People then kidnap Shizuka and try to use her as there weapon. Luckily Hideki and the rest of the G-Force arrive and kill the Underground People quickly. The last monster of the Underground People stands up to the heroes but is kileld quickly aswell. Goji64 and Godzilla thanks Gamera and Azure for the help then head out to sea. The Ghidorah Attack During the events of the The Ghidorah Attack, while Koji is fighting King Ghidorah on Monster Island Godzilla senses that something is up and escapes the Island to check it out. Ghidorah returns hour later, Ghidorah's body had been taken back by Galiator's and was revived. They also sent out their monster Guiron to fight alongside Ghidorah, the two monsters attack Goji and he manages to stand up to them. After a long battle Koji forces Ghidorah into retreating, Guiron tries to do the same but Koji grabs him and gives him another good beating, he then throws Guiron away from him, the alien crawls away from Koji. Godzilla had arrived and had been observing this, he gave his signs of approval before roaring and disappearing into the ocean. Godzilla versus Godzilla appears and begins to rampage once again, Goji64 appears to try to calm Godzilla down, but charging his fists with energy Godzilla beat away at his younger brother. We are suddenly taken to Infant Island where we see the Shobijin reviving Mothra and they reveal that Battra is on his way to face Godzilla. The Kaiju Gaurdians arrive face Godzilla (Gamera, Azure, King Caesar, Varan, Mothra, Baragon, and Anguirus). The fight is long and brutal, many of the Kaiju are injured badly and Godzilla even attemtps to break Anguirus' neck. Godzilla defeats the Gaurdians then leaves out to sea. Hours later he is shwon fighting the SDF's battlesships and various weapons out at sea. Godzilla disposes of them quickly and is suddenly attacked by the larvae form of Battra. After a brief fgiht the fully revived Mothra arrives to help her ally, Battra attacks her and Mothra realizes they are enimies, after a brutal battle Godzilla manages to defeat both Mothra and Battra then continues out to sea. Shizuka and Hideki talk with the rest of the G-Force on what to do about Godzilla and what might be wrong with him. They then reveal there new project: Red Dragon, and Godzilla is attacked by a giant sea serpent, Godzilla kills it once he bites it's neck and slams it onto some oceanic rock. Godzilla roars out a battle cry, daring anyone who heard him to come out and face him. Koji rises from the Ocean to accept Godzilla's challenge. The two monster gods go at it in an Earth shaking battle. Eventually Godzilla manages to knock Koji out, Godzilla prepares to kill him but he is suddenly attacked by the v.1 version of the Red Dragon who was being piloted by Shizuka and Hideki. Godzilla blasts the Red Dragon a few times with his atomic ray but, the dragons armored wings manage to sheild itself from Godzilla's energy beams. Red Dragon then attacks Godzilla with his fireballs, missiles, and laser beams. The King of the Monsters roars out in pain as his body is covered in explosions. Suddenly Red Bamboo Fighter Jet's appear and assult the Red Dragon, and the G-Force takes a close look at Godzilla's snout to see a controling device on it, labeled with the Red Bamboo. Suddenly Red Bamboo members appears at he G-Force base and attack them. Afetr a brief fight the terrosts overpower them and take over the base, throwing all the Mutants in the holding cells. Meanwhiel the Red Dragon is on the verge of defeat. Shizuka and Hideki call back to the G-Force base for back up, only to get no reply, suddenly the Red Bamboo Leader appears on he transmission screen and explains that he has taken over the G-Force. Meanwhile Godzilla continues to beat at the Red Dragon. Suddenly Godzilla is rammed by Rodan, Rodan throws Godzilla through a series of oceanic rock. Rodan distracts Godzilla long enough for the Red Dragon to escpae and almsot breaks the controlling device. They fight until Godzilla grabs Rodan and throws the pterodactyl away from him. Goro Ibuki then contacts Shizuka and Hideki and informs them about his robot Jet Jaguar, who he thinks can stop Godzilla. Jet Jaguar met Godzilla on shore and the two went into combat, Jet Jaguar was surprisingly powerful and almsot suceeded in stopping Godzilla but was sent underground once he was attacked by Red Bamboo Fighter Jet's at the same time as Godzilla unleashed a nuclear pulse. Scientist Taichi Ikede manages to destroy the controlling device once it begins to rain and storm, he then sets up lightling rods around the area where Godzilla is. Once one of them is struck by lightning Godzilla is electrocuted and the controlling device destroyed. The mutants manage to escape from the holding cells and fight the Red Bamboo Soilders, after a brief but brutal fight the Red Bamboo are killed. The Red Bamboo leader then explains there are more Red Bamboo Bases around the world, he hops in the emergency escape pod, and ejects himself out the base. Godzilla then gauins control of himself, he lets out a roar of confusion and looks around at the area, he then wanders out to sea. Rampage of Croczilla Just a normal crocodile at the time Croczilla lived in a seemingly lifeless area in Africa. He lived in a private paradise with his mate and his child. An atomic bomb is tested on the area. The bombs explosion is massive, Croczilla is then kutated and his mate and his child die. Croczilla is lonely and sared because of his familys death and his mutation. Croczilla then realizes his new mutantion can allow him to punish the humans for there wrong doings. Croczilla is then spotted in Kyoto, Croczilla rampages through the city. The SDF step in to face Croczilla but the mutated crodile disposes of them easily. Koji burts from the sea to stop Croczilla, the two engage and after a brutal battle Koji appears to be on the verge of defeat. Suddenly Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Titanosaurus, and King Caesar appear. Croczilla holds them all off for a short while but eventually finds himself overwhelmed. Croczilla roars out in pain and falls to the ground as the Kaiju all beat on him. Feeling Croczilla's pain Godzilla tells everyone to leave Croczilla alone then they all return to Monster Island. Later that day it is revealed Croczilla followed them there, he atatcks Godzilal while he is napping. After a brief fight Godzilla defeats Croczilla and forces him to retreat. Mecha-Titanosaurus After Titanosaurus was defeated by Godzilla,his body was found in the sea by the Simians,they using what was left of Mecha-Godzilla II, they studied Titanosaurus' body and created Mecha-Titanosaurus. After they where finished with Mecha-Titanosaurus they sent him to destroy Tokyo but Godzilla approached the mecha and attacked. It was a brutal fight but finally Godzilla jammed his hand into Mecha Titanosaurus´chest,as his system failed,his energy reserves destroyed,Mecha Titanosaurus fell to the ground,his body dissapeared next day,mostly of EDF think that his dead body was retrieved by the Simians. Powers and Abilities Powers Godzilla has a vast array of powers such as super strength, atomic heat ray, regeneration, and energy absorbtion, all these powers are infinite in strength. Godzilla has even been shown be able to fly by using his atomic heat ray as a means of jet propulsion. He can absorb electricity to charge to become a magnetic force or charge the energy into physical attacks. Godzilla can fire atomic fireballs, the weaker version of his atomuic heat ray. After having energy sent into him by Rodan Godzilla had the ability to unleash a spiral fire ray, the stronegr version of his atomic heat ray, Godzilla has done this on more than one occasion. He even has an advanced version of the spiral fire ray known as the hyper spiral ray. Some fo Godzilla's other powers include the ability to send energy into others, able conduct energy through its touch, can unleash tremendous heat from his dorsal plates while charging atomic heat ray, spines have been shown to be razor sharp at times and able to chop through opponents. burrowing ability, extraordinary jumper, prehensile tail, near impenetrable hide, able to absorb certain types of energy and release them from his mouth. Abilities Godzilla has been shown to be extremely intelligent and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, even knowing judo! Strength Level Godzilla posses a litteraly infinite strength level, when Godzilla gets angry his strength increases exponentially. Weaknesses Despite his incredible power, Godzilla has displayed a few weaknesses over the years. He is shown to be vulnerable to strong voltages of electricity. As the series progressed, lightning (i.e., electricity found in nature) has been shown to have the opposite effect, at times serving to revitalize him. Godzilla has been shown to be vulnerable to freezing conditions, which can force him into suspended animation. In The Return of Godzilla Godzilla was shown to be vulnerable to cadmium, though Godzilla's immune system was able to overcome it. Later on, Godzilla is revealed to have a second brain in his spine with Super Mechagodzilla being able to paralyze him by destroying it. Nevertheless, he was revived by Fire Rodan and further films seem to ignore this Achilles heel. It was also suggested in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla that Godzilla has a soft spot under each armpit. However, the validity of this claim was highly dubious and this alleged weak point was never successfully exploited. Godzilla's sheer bulk has also been depicted as a disadvantage, making it difficult for him to keep up with the more agile Megaguirus, who was able to outmaneuver him as well as forcing Godzilla to have to rely heavily on his endurance. Also, while he has an endurance level beyond measure, his enemies usually counter by trying to crush and batter him. To date, the only weapons ever shown to be close to effective against Godzilla were Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer and to a lesser degree, Dr. Shiragami's ANEB (Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria). Category:Earth-64 Characters Category:Monster Gods Category:Earth Defenders Category:Pages Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)